


Legacies and Destinies

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Harems, Incest, Monster Hunters, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Noah Jager grew up thinking he was normal. Un-important. But he will soon learn that he is a part of a powerful legacy, a grim legacy. One of blood, and of warriors that hunt the supernatural creatures of the night.
Comments: 902
Kudos: 16





	1. Waxing Nostalgic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the protagonist:
> 
> The MC of this story is a Grimm. His powers are inspired heavily from the TV show of the same name. 
> 
> Now, other than the same basic powers, this story takes no other inspiration from Grimm. No plot, no backstory, nothing. 
> 
> Even the lore of the Grimms is different in this story. 
> 
> So, yeah. Just a little disclaimer.

**10 Years Ago...**

I stirred awake, and my mother, Rachel Jager, gave me light kiss on the forehead. My name is Noah Jager. I’m 8 years old, and live in a very cool town called Mystic Falls. 

I was born here, and have lived here all my life. 

“Mom... it’s early.” I groaned.

”Honey, it’s past 8. I need you to get dressed so we can head down to the art shop.” Mom told me. I nodded sleepily.

”Ok.” I said, and tiredly climbed out of bed, and Mom left so I could change. 

My mother ran an art store in town, called Art Dreams. I loved to draw, and because Dad was always out working as a police officer, Mom took me along with her to the art shop, which I enjoyed. 

I quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs to where Mom stood. She smiled at me, brushing back strawberry blond hair from her face. She was younger than my friends’ moms by a few years. 

My best friend’s older brother always called my mom a... milf? I had no idea what that meant, but he seemed to like spending time with my mom while Tommy and I played. 

“Ready to go?” Mom asked me with a smile.

”Yup!” I beamed.

———

**Today**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and glanced at Thomas, my best friend. He gave me a curt nod.

I nodded back, and when the football was snapped, I caught it deftly in my hands and Thomas took off running down the football field. I took a few steps back, ready to throw. I was the quarterback of the Mystic Falls Timberwolves football team. A member of the opposing team, the Lions, charged forwards. I threw the ball in a tight spiral down the field to Thomas, who caught it and got it into the end zone. Cheers erupted from the stands, and I grinned at another of my friends, Joshua. 

He clapped me on the back.

”Nicely done.” he congratulated me. 

My job as QB done, I walked off the field to let the Timberwolves’ defense take on the Lions’ offense.

Thomas jogged up beside me, and we high-fived.

”So. Was Stefanie checking me out?” Thomas asked hopefully. I laughed.

”It’s so weird you’re crushing on my foster sister.” I grinned at him.

”What, and you’re not?” Thomas retorted. I considered it. Stefanie Salvatore, my foster sister, was a beautiful fifteen year old girl. She had her mother’s smooth skin, her father’s bright blue eyes, and all the best facial features of both. She was stunning, admittedly, but a complete and utter stuck-up bitch. To me, anyway.

”Nah, I’m fine.” I shook my head. 

“Yeah, it probably would alienate Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore.” Thomas agreed.

”Well, speak of the devil.” a familiar voice said. I turned to see Damon, my foster father, grinning. In his hand he held a container of popcorn.

”Hey, Damon.” I nodded to him.

”That was a _nice_ throw. Better than anything Stefan ever pulled during his very short tenure on the team.” Damon complimented.

”Thanks.” I said. 

“Not a problem. Thomas, how’s it going?” Damon nodded to my friend.

”Not bad, Mr. Salvatore.” Thomas shrugged.

”Oof. That makes me feel old.” Damon put a hand on his heart. I chuckled.

”You have looked a lot older since you grew out your beard.” I noted. 

“ _Et tu_ , Noah?” Damon said, grinning. I chuckled.

———

**10 Years Ago...**

I glanced up at the door as the bell rang, announcing a customer. In walked a woman with brown hair and a kind smile, her hand on the shoulder of a girl my age with reddish-brown hair.

”Hi! What can I do for you?” Mom asked.

”Well, Hope here loves to paint. Any chance you have some paints?” the woman asked.

”Well, I think we just might!” Mom smiled at the girl, Hope.

”That sounds fun.” Hope smiled shyly at Mom.

”Alright.” Mom said, and turned to walk off. 

The brown-haired woman followed her, but Hope came over to me. 

“Are you drawing?” she asked me. I nodded.

”Yeah, I love to draw.” I smiled.

”I’m a painter.” Hope informed me with a smile. 

“That’s cool. What do you like to paint?” I asked her. She shrugged.

”I paint all kinds of stuff.” she said. I held up a finished drawing, a view of some mountains.

”Wow! That’s really good.” the brown haired woman said, coming up behind Hope.

”Thanks!” I beamed.

”You know, Hope,” I said shyly, “you could always paint this.”

I extended the drawing to her. She gasped.

”Really? That’d be awesome.” Hope smiled, taking the drawing.

The brown-haired woman looked pleased. 

———

**Today**

I was putting my stuff in my car while Thomas tried in vain to flirt with Stefanie a few feet away. 

My phone started ringing, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

”Hey, Elena.” I said, putting it against my ear.

”Hi, Noah! Do you think you can take Stefanie home? Damon and I are headed out for dinner.” my foster mother, Elena, asked.

”Yeah, no problem.” I said.

”Oh, thank you!” Elena said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I put my phone in my pocket, and glanced at Stefanie.

”Stefanie, come on! Elena said I’m taking you home.” I called to my foster sister. She huffed and came over angrily to my passenger seat.

I climbed in the driver’s seat as Stefanie climbed in the passenger seat. 

As I pulled out, I waved hello to Thomas. He waved back.

As I turned out of the school parking lot, Stefanie reached over and grabbed my phone charger, and plugged her cell phone in. I glanced sideways at her.

”What?” she asked crossly.

”Nothing.” I shook my head.

”Hmph.” Stefanie said.

———

**10 Years Ago...**

After Hope and her mom left, Mom and I spent a few hours at the shop, until her phone started ringing. She picked it up with a smile.

”This is Art Drea-“ she cut off abruptly, her face turning from a smile to thunderstruck horror. She put the phone down.

”Noah, you know where Elena lives, right?” Mom asked with a slightly shaky voice. I nodded.

”Yeah.” I said.

”Good. I want you to run as fast as you can to her house, OK? Go!” Mom shouted, and, scared at her serious tone, I took off running. When I glanced over my shoulder, I could have sworn I saw Mom coming out of the art shop holding a sword, but then I blinked and she was gone, so I decided I imagined it as I kept running towards Elena’s house.

When I got there, I knocked hurriedly. The door was quickly answered by Elena, who looked surprised to see me. Her hand cupped my cheek.

”Noah, what’s wrong? What are you doing here?” Elena asked.

”I don’t, I don’t know.” I whispered fearfully, “Mom got a phone call and then she said I had to run here as fast as I could.” 

Elena chewed her lip. She ruffled my hair affectionately.

”Alright, well, we’ll take good care of you until your mom comes to pick you up.” Elena smiled at me. I threw my arms around her and she squeezed me back.

———

**Today**

”So. What’s it like knowing your parents didn’t want you?” Stefanie asked calmly. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

”Stef, my father died. And yeah, my mom couldn’t handle that, so she left me. But I’d hardly say they didn’t want me.” I said.

”Don’t Stef me. We’re not friends, you don’t get to give me a nickname.” she scowled.

”Why do you hate me?” I asked in exasperation.

“Because I was an only child, until perfect, angelic Noah came, and then suddenly, Dad was taking you to ball games, Mom was always taking care of you, and I was ignored.” Stefanie said bitterly.

”You weren’t ignored. You were at most of those ball games.” I pointed out.

”And? We only went because of you, Noah.” Stefanie sneered.

”I didn’t realize you were so angry at me for just showing up. I’ve always been happy to have a sibling, even if she was constantly horrible to me.” I shrugged. Stefanie looked momentarily taken aback, but then she recovered quickly. 

“Yeah, well, I never wanted you.” Stefanie snapped. 

I sighed. 


	2. Grimm Awakening [Updated Sex Scene]

I stood out on the back porch, rubbing my arms in the June air. Summer break was almost here 

“Hey.” a voice said. I turned to see my foster mother, Elena, smiling at me. She was radiantly beautiful, and I’d probably been crushing on her since I went through puberty. 

She had smooth caramel skin (which Stefanie had gotten a lighter version of) and shapely curves. She’d used to be more slender back in the day, but since Stefanie’s birth, she’d grown much more curvaceous. Her breasts had grown as well, up to ample E cups. Which was why her slipping her arms around my neck and hugging me (albeit very maternally) was so delightful. I hugged her back, was was common between us.

”I need a favor, Noah.” Elena said, brushing some of her brown hair back out of her eyes. 

“What is it?” I asked, trying not to focus on the feeling of Elena’s big breasts against my chest.

”Could you run to the store and get some bread? We don’t have any.” Elena said.

”Yeah. Yeah, no problem.” I nodded. She smiled.

”Thank you.” she said. I smiled back, and she stepped back from the hug. I left quickly, only adjusting my pants to be more comfortable once I was out of her sight. 

She always gave me an erection, which I hated, because I saw her a LOT. One time, we’d even had to share a bed on a road trip that we’d taken alone, long story, but it had been fucking hell.

These were the sort of thoughts milling in my head as I climbed into my car and drove out of the driveway.

———

I came out of the grocery store holding a grocery bag with bread in it, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw a man with black hair and dark eyes grinning savagely at me. I let out a shout as he zoomed forwards at inhuman speed, and I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

But instantly, the man reared back, his mouth stained with black liquid. I realized abruptly that his eyes had gone a blood-red color, and his canine teeth were much longer. Had he... was... was this guy some kind of vampire? They’re myths, but it’s the only thing that seems to make sense to me. 

But something weird was happening to the vampire. The black liquid staining his mouth seemed to be changing the color of his veins, turning them a harsh, startling black. His mouth seemed open in a soundless scream, and I watched in horror as his skin changed, stretching thinly across his bones, turning a brittle white, rather than the smooth pale it had been before.

The vampire’s eyes were no longer bright-red but black pits crumbling in on itself. The vampire crumpled in a heap, a gaunt, broken heap. 

I turned and was sick in the parking lot. 

But then, I felt something changing inside me. I staggered, trying to avoid the mess, and dropped to my knees a few feet from that whole mess, and I felt a strange tingling all over my body, before I passed out. 

———

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly down on me, and then I blinked and realized it was not the sun, it was a harsh light. I sat up and blinked, looking around. 

It clicked instantly.

It clicked instantly. I was in Elena’s doctor office. She’d become a doctor not long before Stef was born, according to stories I’d heard. I put my hand to my slightly aching forehead, and was surprised when I felt hair. I reached up to my head, and found my short brown hair had changed. Drastically. My hair now looked like a messy quiff. And it was black as midnight. I ran a hand through my long hair smoothing it up on the top. The sides were unchanged, except for the color. Still cropped close to my head. 

“Noah!” I heard a sweet, familiar voice gasp. I looked towards the door to see Elena. She was wearing a pink blouse with the first few buttons undone (presumably to give her large boobs held by a lacy black bra breathing room) a white miniskirt over black stocking, and black heels plus her doctor's coat. She’s so beautiful that when I was a kid I’d used to say I’d marry her when I grew up and after I hit puberty, I started to have dreams of her.

I stood up and walked toward her. I found that while I was a little taller than Elena before, I had gained a good few inches in height. I pinned her close to the wall with my now even more muscular left arm as I wrapped my right arm around her as I loomed over her. Elena tilted her face up to look at me, and I looked down at her beautiful face, and felt something roar inside me.

Some... some primordial need awoke inside me, and I kissed her without hesitation. She froze for a second, but then she kissed back passionately. My hands clawed at her bubble butt through her skirt, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist as my hands roamed her incredible ass. I pushed her back against the wall as I started to dry hump her. Her big tits mashed against my chest as our lips wrestled fiercely. I spun around and pushed Elena down onto the bed as I ripped her blouse and bra off in one movement exposing her large tits to me.

She bit her lip looking up at me, and my cock started to throb even more.

“Noah...” she cooed, and moved her face closer to my waist, slowly unzipping my jeans, and to my surprise and delight, a huge cock popped out, at only half mast, and hit her in the face. She gave a surprised gasp and fell backwards onto the bed with a yelp.

“Noah, baby, it’s so big.” she gasped, “What do you want me to do with it?!”

Elena proceeded to nuzzle mu cock, rubbing all over her faces as she took in it’s smell while giving it little licks and kisses.

”I want you to suck it like it’s what you were born for, Elena” I told her, my beastly confidence only growing.

”Noah... call me Mommy.” Elena purred, and laid her soft lips on my cock’s tip to give it a sensual kiss.

My hips bucked at the sensation, and I accidentally forced several inches of my cock into her mouth. I hit the back of her throat basically without meaning to, and her tongue swirled around my length. I closed my eyes for a moment as I took a moment to bask in the fact that Elena was sucking my cock. I opened my eyes back up as I felt my cock get fully hard in her warm throat. I’d say it was the stuff of my dreams but I never dared dreamed this.

My fully hard cock was so large that I could see it bulging in her throat as her lips wrapped around my shaft. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and need looking like a Hentai girl. I groaned loudly and Elena’s soft hand cupped my balls, which didn’t help matters. I grabbed the side of her head as I started to fuck her throat like a man possessed.

“Unnnh! Unh, Noah!” she moaned as I picked up the pace and I swear her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

”Mommy!” I grunted and erupted inside her mouth like a firehose, with so much cum some of it was coming out of her nose. Elena, shockingly, swallowed every last drop, as she fell back on the bed, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and her eyes having gone crossed. Despite the sheer amount of cum I fired I was still rock hard and I looked at Elena and I saw it, her lacy panties through her stockings were soaked and somehow I could see her pussy. The pussy I’ve been dreaming of my whole life.

“Mommy I’m still hard and it hurts so much. Please, let me fuck you” I gasped. I could barely speak I was so horny.

“I’m sorry sweetie but Mommy needs sleep”

No, no! I can’t wait! My dick feels like it’s going to explode if I don't do this. Something dark & primal roared inside me. I wanted to fuck her, I _needed_ to fuck her. I WILL FUCK HER RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, even if I have to rape her to get what is mine. The dark feeling has fully taken over. Elena is mine, not Damon’s MINE.

**To be continued...**


	3. Mother’s Touch [Updated Sex Scene]

I got up and moved her slightly so her legs were hanging off the bed so I could do this standing while she lays down. I grab her ankles and spread them wide.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Elena asked, coming back to her senses slowly. 

“Taking what's mine.” I growled. I lined my cock up with her cunt without even bothering to take off her lower clothes, just as she realized what was about to go down

“Sweetie, wait! It’s too big! You’ll tear me apart!” Elena pleaded. This did nothing to dissuade the beast, as with one mighty thrust, I shoved my dick into her, destroying her stockings and panties in the process. I bent her legs to be closer to her head so I could get as deep as I possibly can.

My cock, which had grown exponentially since the vampire bit me, was so thick around that it pushed the walls of Elena’s pussy firmly. She just wasn’t big enough to take my sizable new tool.

Oh my god, she’s so tight. How can she be this tight after having a baby and close to twenty years of marriage? I guess Damon’s not been meeting her needs. Either that or I’m just REALLY big, I mused as I thrusted in and out of her.

“OH MY FUCKNG GOD! IT’S SO BIG! IT’S RIPPING ME APART! IT HURTS, BUT-” Elena screamed as I fucked her, but she abruptly cut off. My curiosity was piqued. 

“But what, Mom?” I asked innocently, “It hurts but it feels oh so good, right?”

I started moving my hips and cock in a circular motion but she said nothing so I took it a step further.

SLAP! 

“Aaaaah!” Elena screamed.

There we go.

She screamed again after I slapped one of her big, bouncing boobs.

Something inside me twisted at the feeling of me hitting her, but the beast, the creature of darkness and lust that lived inside me did not care. It just wanted her to break. 

“When I ask you something, you will respond, Mother. Now I’ll ask you again. Does it feel good?” I snarled. 

“YES, YES! OH, IT FEELS SO GOOD! DON'T STOP, KEEP FUCKING ME BABY! KEEP FUCKING MOMMY” Elena screamed, and the Beast gave a triumphant purr. 

There it is. She’s mine.

“I will. If you promise to be my private mommy slut to fuck whenever I want, and to never let any other man fuck you ever again, not even Damon” I snarled, already knowing her answer. But, mommy slut? The Beast had no limit to his perversions. 

“YES, I’LL BE YOUR MOMMY SLUT! MY BODY IS YOUR PRIVATE PROPERTY! NOT EVEN DAMON WILL FUCK ME EVER AGAIN” Elena screamed as she wrapped her limbs around my body as I started to fuck her even faster and harder.

“FUCK YOUR MOMMY, NOAH! FUCK ME HARDER THAN DAMON EVER COULD, YOUR TWICE HIS SIZE!” Elena squealed in pleasure, every thrust giving her a mini orgasm. I guess she was really pent up. Her face was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, with euphoric expressions to put any pornstar to shame. And unlike in porn, these were 100% genuine. Time to put the last few inches in. 

I stopped being gentle and pushed hard in order to really be able to fit inside her. When I did, Elena screamed even louder, which I did not even think was possible.

Her whole body arched, hips rising off the bed, and her nails dug into my back. I grinned at how needy Elena was. By this point all she could do was moan my name as I fiercely pumped my 11 inch cock in and out of her tight pussy.

I bent down a tad so I could get at those tits I’ve been dreaming about for years.

Elena let out soft, euphoric moans as my tongue slid along her amazing titflesh, and over her rock hard nipples, and her hand’s grip on the back of my head tightened.

“OH, NOAH!” Elena cried out in pleasure as my teeth tugged at her nipples. Then, I finally leaned back, and Elena cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a long kiss. Her mouth did taste a little like my cum, but the ferocity and passion Elena put into mashing her full lips against my own lips made it very enjoyable. I slowed my thrusts, needing Elena semi-conscious for this part. 

“I love you, I’ve always loved you as a woman first and as a mother second. Do you love me, too?” I asked huskily. 

Elena looked up at me, with big, brown eyes full of love and lust.

“Yes, I love you! As both a son and as a man!” Elena gasped, and the Beast released another triumphant purr. 

“Once Damon is out of the picture, will you be my wife?” I, but really the Beast, asked. She looked a bit surprised but she smiled, touched. 

“Yes baby. Of course I’ll be your wife, oh, and by the way I’m ovulating today. You know what that means?” Elena asked, her eyes full of love for me. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” I asked. Please tell me it’s true.

“Yes.” Elena whispered gently. 

At that I pulled, Elena into a deep, loving kiss as we shifted our position into a sitting position.

I could feel my explosion coming, and Elena was clearly close from the erotic sounds escaping her kissable lips.

“I’m gonna cum inside you, Mommy.” I growled. Her lips parted in delight.

”FILL MOMMY WITH YOUR CUM, BABY! BREED ME!” she moaned, and her walls clenched down hard on my cock as she fell backwards again when I resumed my thrusting. I threw back my head and groaned, loud and pleasured, as my balls started spurting seed into Elena, and the feeling of it must have pushed her over the edge, as she had her own mighty orgasm, very mighty.

She spasmed wildly, and her juices splattered up to coat my chest and face in my foster mother’s juices. When I finished pumping her with seed, she pulled me down on top of her, and her huge tits flattened against my chest, and our lips met in a heated kiss. This time, it tasted like Elena’s pussy, not my cum.

Infinitely better.

Then, I stared at her, open-mouthed, as a change began to take place. Her straight hair that fell down to about the top of her breasts began to grow and developed lustrous waves as her hair grew long enough to fall down to her stomach.

Elena let out a loud, pleasured gasp, and her fingers threaded through mine, holding my hand tightly. Her breasts swelled up like balloons, growing at least three or four cup-sizes. The feeling of her tits growing felt incredible against my chest. Her hips and thighs developed some very attractive thickness, making her body only more attractive to me. 

I burned this moment into my memory forever. The moment that, for all intents and purposes, Elena Salvatore was gone and Elena Jager began. 

She got up and walked over to the full body mirror where she gave her new body a once over. My eyes trailed her movements eagerly, watching her assets bounce. 

“Oh my fucking God! Look at me, I think I might be bigger than Caroline.” Elena remarked. I envisioned the busty blond in my head, and decided Elena was bustier than her now, post growth.

As she started to pose and take pictures with her phone, I could feel that my dick had one last blast in it and I knew what I wanted to do with it. I got up behind her and lifted her up slightly. One of her arms reached around behind her to wrap itself around the back of my neck, as I held her up by her legs.

“Baby, what are you do-iiiiiiiing?!?” Elena screamed as I rammed my cock up her tight little asshole. 

Oh my god. I thought her pussy was tight, but that was nothing compared to this. There can only be one explanation: Elena was an anal virgin until I decided to assfuck her.

“So, how does it feel to have my massive dick in your ass, Mommy?” I grinned, deciding to let her ass get used to the feel of my cock before moving.

“It fucking hurts! Oh my god, it’s like I’ve got a second spine!” she howled.

“And you like it, right? You like the pain?” I asked in a husky, confident whisper. The Beast had no doubt that Elena was his thrall. Not one. 

“Yes, I love it! It’s just like I’ve always dreamed.” Elena gasped breathlessly. 

What?

“What do you mean?” I asked immediately. She turned her head slightly so that I could see her eyes, and I saw powerful emotions in them. Love, lust and a need that goes back beyond tonight.

“Sweetie, I’ve wanted you since you were about 15, when I saw that big dick you had. Though it’s nothing compared to what you’ve got now. Before tonight, I’d spend every night masturbating about you and having dreams of you making me yours like you did here.” Elena revealed. 

I was stunned. The only thing I could think to do was kiss her again. We kissed for several minutes, my cock still up her ass, our arms gripping each other tightly. 

“Oh, hold on a second. Let me try something.” Elena said abruptly. She pointed her phone at the mirror.

“Ok, sweetie, when I say go, let me have it. Hold nothing back. Fuck my ass like you’re trying to to break me in half. Make me make me scream so loud that that bitch Katherine can hear me down in Hell.” Elena purred.

I had zero idea who Katherine was, but I’d follow her instructions. She lifted her phone up for a better angle of just her face, not our naked bodies. 

“Action.” she whispered, and pushed record. 

Like she asked, I held nothing back. I fucked her ass like a man possessed and she screamed like a woman possessed.

“Oh my god! Damon, it’s Elena! I’m at the clinic! It’s Noah! Something happened to him and, and he’s raping me Damon!” Elena said believably, but her eyes glittered with desire. Wow, she’s very convincing, though to be fair, she’s not actually wrong. But then she drops the act, and the fake fear is replaced by a very, very real lascivious smirk. She turned the phone’s angle from one showing only her face to one that captures the erotic scene in the mirror.

“And Damon, it feels so FUCKING GOOD!” Elena screamed. At this point, I’m no longer just fucking her. She’s actively bouncing up and down on my cock, caught up in her own deep desire for me. The walls of her anus clamped down on me, and it felt amazing. I did take over for this next part, though. I fucked her ass even faster as I wanted her to scream the next part.

“IT’S WAY BIGGER THAN YOUR TINY DICK! HOW WE GOT STEF IS BEYOND ME, BUT THIS IS ALL I EVER WANTED! OH, AND DAMON, HE’S IN MY ASS! THE PLACE I’VE NEVER EVEN LET YOU IN” She screamed in ecstasy, clearly getting off on debasing her husband.

“OH, DAMON, EVERY TIME I’VE HAD SEX WITH YOU SINCE HE WAS 15. I’VE BEEN THINKING OF HIM AND THAT WAS BEFORE HIS 7 INCH MONSTER BECAME AN 11 INCH BITCH BREAKER AND I AM A BITCH! DAMON, I’M HIS BITCH TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO ME LIKE, SAY, KNOCK ME UP!” Elena screamed loudly, so loud I wondered how she even still had a voice so after all this screaming. 

At that, she moved the the phone slightly so she can get a better view of her cum filled pussy.

“You see this, Damon?” Elena panted, “He creamed me in the peak of my fertility. My foster son’s going to knock me the fuck up.”

I can’t take it anymore as the pressure had finally built up too much, and I fired my final load deep into Elena, as she experienced her most powerful orgasm of the night.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” she screamed, and as we fell back onto the bed, Elena had one final message for Damon.

“Damon, for the record, I’m not sorry.” Elena beamed, and blew the camera a kiss before ending the recording. 

That’s right Damon she’s mine and you’ll never have her again. The Beast gave a final roar of triumph before re-entering its slumber, spent. 

———

Elena rubbed her hands along my chest and kissed me lovingly.

We’d been snuggled up together for just over an hour, holding each other close in the bed where we’d fucked. 

I couldn’t remember a moment in my life when I’d been happier.

Whatever odd, animalistic instinct had taken over earlier when Elena and I had had sex had left me. Now I was just normal Noah again. 

Well, except for the MILF who was naked and cuddled up to me. That was far from normal. 

“Noah... that was amazing.” Elena murmured. 

“Yeah, it was.” I said, grinning broadly. I was glad for the beastly instinct take over, as it had stopped me from looking like an awkward virgin. Now, I’d lost my virginity in one of the most epic ways ever. 

She rolled on top of me and I sighed in pleasure as her huge tits squashed against my chest. She brushed back her now very long brown hair and kissed me lovingly on the lips, and I reached up, cupping her cheeks. 

Our lips mashed together, and then Elena let out a loud gasp, sitting up. I stared up after in shock, worried I’d done something wrong. I’d later learn that it had been exactly 1 hour and 25 minutes since I’d cummed inside her, but right now, I was just confused. Elena’s eyes turned red like the vampire’s had, but unlike my encounter with the vampire, my blood didn’t run cold.

I wasn’t instinctively afraid of Elena like I was the other vampire. When her canines sharpened into fangs, I felt no fear.

”I’m so hungry...” she gasped.

”Elena... you can have my blood if you want.” the words were out of my mouth barely before I could think them. Elena looked touched. Her fingers slid to my collarbone, and her eyes fluttered, dark and lustful.

”Are you sure?” she asked.

”Yes.” I said. Elena leaned down and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and then it quickly faded. I felt Elena’s lips against my throat and I reached up, tangling my hand in her dark locks. 

Elena drew back from my neck, and licked her lips clean of the blood. Then she laid her head on my chest.

”Thank you.” she said. I was surprised to feel her heartbeat pulsing against my stomach. I don’t think the other vampire had a heartbeat.

Elena still seemed very _alive_ despite her newfound vampiric nature. 

“Elena... I think you’re a vampire.” I confessed. 

”I’m not sure about that. I still feel very alive, not like the last time I was a vampire.” Elena admitted.

”Last time?” I echoed, stunned.

”Oh. You don’t know, right. But... you are clearly something supernatural. I felt that in your seed.” Elena told me.

”Ok. So... you know about vampires?” I asked. 

“I know about vampires, werewolves, and witches. The three main supernatural races.” Elena told me. I was floored.

”Your parents knew about all of this stuff, too. They never told me how they knew, but they admitted to knowing the secret of Mystic Falls. They had some kind of business here, but they were very cagey. All I know is that not long after they arrived, they came to me and Damon. They said that if anything ever happened to them, they wanted us to take care of you.” Elena revealed. 

“My mother and father knew about all of this stuff, too?” I asked. 

“Yes.” she nodded. She leaned in and kissed me.

”Are you OK?” she asked me.

”I... I think so.” I nodded.

”Alright. Well, I need to freshen up. Why don’t you head home?” Elena suggested. I nodded.

”Good. I’ll come to your room later tonight and we can... rendezvous.” Elena said, making the last word sound very dirty. 

“Ok.” I managed. She got out of the hospital bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She left the room, and I flopped back onto the pillows, my head in the clouds.


	4. Payback

After I left Elena’s office, I was heading past the Mystic Tap, when I felt strong hands grab me and haul me backwards. I didn’t even have time to cry out before I was sailing backwards at least twenty feet, and then I smashed into a brick wall, and hit the ground hard. My elbows were skinned and my knees ached, but somehow, I stood back up.

“Look at this confident fucker!” a guy chuckled. He had stringy dark blond hair and a cruel smirk. His friends were dark-skinned identical twins. 

“Thinks he’s hot shit.” one of the twins chuckled, jostling his twin’s arm. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, rotating my arm gingerly.

”Yeah you do. You killed Finn. You some kind of witch? Did you do some kind of dark spell?” the stringy haired guy asked.

”Dark spell? I can’t do magic.” I said in disbelief.

“Then how’d you do it?” one of the twins asked. Demanded, really.

”I didn’t do-“ I cut off as the stringy haired guy rushed towards me. My muscles jerked into action and I grabbed his forearm, and whirled, throwing him into the brick wall. Hard.

He dropped like a stone, bricks crumbling all around him. 

“Damn! You a vamp?” one of the twins asked.

”Doesn't matter. He can’t take both of us.” the other twin scowled. They both rushed forwards at me. I had a split second to decide how to do this, and just like before, something took over. I ran towards them, too, and slid, grabbing one twin’s right leg and one twin’s left, and yanked them both down to the concrete.

I jumped to my feet, as one of the twins rushed towards me. I grabbed him and threw him out into the street, and then I felt sharp fangs pierce my neck.

I cried out in pain, and then, just like last time the vampire staggered back, choking. Black liquid was leaking down his mouth, and a look of agony was on his face. I turned away to see the other twin staring at me in horror.

”Grimm...” he whispered in stark horror, and turned to run away. I let him, and pulled out my phone to look at my face, to see what had spooked him.

I could tell instantly. The white of my eyes had turned solid black, and the iris a glowing silver. 

What the hell was I?


	5. Hunter Training

I didn’t go home that night. I’d promised Elena a late night rendezvous, but after what I’d faced, what I’d _seen_... I just couldn’t return to normal. 

Maybe I would be able to face it tomorrow. But tonight, tonight all I wanted to do was wander the streets of Mystic Falls. 

And that was the plan.

———

I was walking past the Mystic Grill when a familiar person stepped out of it. I did a double take when I saw Elena’s brother, Jeremy. 

“Noah. Hey, man. I was actually just about to head over to Elena’s place. What’s up?” Jeremy asked me.

”I, uh, I think I need help.” I said. Jeremy gave me a searching look, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the bright red blood of vampires on my shirt.

”Looks like you handled yourself.” Jeremy noted. He started walking away from the Grill’s entrance and I quickly followed.

”Do you know what bleeds like that?” Jeremy began.

”Vampires.” I said. 

“Alright. How much do you know about supernaturals?” Jeremy prompted.

”I... I don’t know. I’ve killed a couple of vampires from like... reflex, which is why Elena said I could be a supernatural being of some kind. I know about werewolves and witches, but I’ve never encountered any of them. I only found out about all of this today.” I admitted.

”Hold on. You killed vampires, with reflexes?” Jeremy asked me in disbelief.

”Yeah.” I nodded.

”I hunt vampires, too, and it took me a long time to get good. You’re telling me you’re some kind of prodigy hunter?” Jeremy lifted his eyebrow.

”Guess so.” I shrugged.

”We should test this...” Jeremy mused. He paused, then held up his arm. 

“Do you see a tattoo?” he asked me. I frowned as I stared at his blank arm.

”Uh, no. Do you?” I asked.

”Yeah. I’m part of something called the Brotherhood of the Five. We’re vampire hunters. Only a member of the Brotherhood or someone with potential to join can see the Mark. If you can’t see it, that means you’re not a normal kind of supernatural hunter.” Jeremy explained. 

“Huh. Ok. So... what am I?” I asked.

”Good question. C’mon.” Jeremy said, and we walked towards his car.

———

Jeremy stopped the car on the outskirts of the forest, and we went around the back of the car. Jeremy popped the trunk and I stared wide-eyed. 

He had swords, knives, machetes, crossbows, crossbow bolts, bows, and arrows, among other things, in the back of the trunk.

”Take something that calls to you.” Jeremy invited. I grabbed one of the shorter swords, testing its’ weight a little.

”Not a bad choice. The blade’s blessed. It’ll sting like hell to vampires.” Jeremy explained. 

“Cool.” I said, and, to my surprise, twirled the blade instinctively.

”You practice with swords a lot?” Jeremy lifted an eyebrow.

“No. Never.” I said in surprise. Jeremy grabbed a crossbow and a quiver of bolts, and closed the trunk. He slung both over his back and pulled out a flashlight from his pocket, turning it on. 

We walked into the woods, and I felt a strange tingling behind my eyes, and suddenly I could see in the dark perfectly. 

“Whoa.” I breathed. 

“What?” Jeremy asked.

“I have, like, perfect night vision.” I marveled.

”What?” Jeremy said, turning towards me. The flashlight shone directly into my eyes but I didn’t even blink. 

“Your eyes... they’re weird. The white part’s gone all black, and the iris is silver. A glowing silver.” Jeremy said.

”That’s what happened earlier tonight, when the vampires jumped me.” I explained.

”I’ll call Ric, see if he knows anything about this.” Jeremy said. 

“Why would Alaric know?” I blinked.

”He’s a vampire hunter and works at a school for supernatural teens, which features a capable research team?” Jeremy said like it was obvious. From my face it was clear it was not.

”Apparently, my sister did not tell you that.” Jeremy chuckled.

”No, she did not.” I said, shaking my head. I wandered a bit away from him, enjoying my night vision. 

“Hey, Noah?” Jeremy asked.

”Yeah?” I answered, and turned to face him. I saw he had his crossbow out and aimed at me.

”Jeremy?” I asked. He fired the crossbow bolt, and my body jerked into action. I moved forwards a step and the arm holding the sword came up to cleave the crossbow bolt in half as I whirled aside.

”Wow. I see what you mean about reflexes.” Jeremy said in surprise.

”You just shot me!” I exclaimed.

”Uh, to be clear, I shot _at_ you. That is a big difference. Make sure you explain that to Elena.” Jeremy said. 

“Now. Let’s do it again.” Jeremy lifted his crossbow. 


	6. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t yet, go check out the updated sex scenes in chapter 2 and 3. There’s some plot points discussed in the new sex scenes that won’t make sense if you haven’t read them.

Jeremy pulled up in front of my house. He glanced at me.

”Remember what we talked about?” he asked.

”Um, weapons techniques?” I frowned.

”Well, that too, but most importantly: don’t tell Elena.” Jeremy said, emphasizing the last three words. I laughed. 

“I won’t, promise.” I said. 

“Alright. Go on, then.” Jeremy nodded towards the house.

“You not coming?” I asked.

”Nah. I’ll be by tomorrow.” Jeremy said. I nodded and got out of the car.

”Oh, hold on!” Jeremy said, and reached into the backseat, and leaned back forwards holding a hunting knife in leather sheath.

”Now, this knife won’t kill a vampire. It’s not wood, and is definitely not strong enough to cut off its’ head. But it’s blessed, so it’ll sting the vampire long enough for you to take it out by other means.” Jeremy explained. I took the knife gratefully, and tucked it into the waistband of my jeans. 

Then, I walked up the steps and crossed to the front door. I used my key to open the front door, and walked inside. Stefanie was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on her bare legs. Stefanie wore only a clingy grey crop top and booty shorts in the high school’s colors: maroon and gold. Her usual pajamas.

”Noah. You’re out late. Does Mom and Dad know?” she said lightly, mockingly. I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief.

She threw a piece of popcorn at me as I passed, and my arm shot out to catch it. Her mouth hung open in shock as I deftly tossed it into my mouth, feeling good about myself as I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. 

I opened my bedroom door and walked inside. I didn’t bother turning the light on, but when my night vision kicked in after a quick moment, I startled when I saw my bed was already occupied. From behind, I saw the pronounced curves of Elena’s body laying in my bed. I swallowed, and pulled off my shirt, set the blessed knife on my dresser and took off my jeans, and crawled into bed with Elena, draping an arm across her waist. She turned to face me, and my perfect night vision allowed me to see the shape of her face, the swell of her naked breasts. 

“Noah.” she whispered, soft and loving. I was surprised at that, and kissed her softly. It was nice being around her, holding her in my arms, and not having the Beast driving me into depravity. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” I whispered.

“Where have you been?” she whispered back.

”Uh, out.” I shrugged.

”Where?” Elena asked, though she wasn’t accusatory or angry. Just curious.

”I was maybe out with Jeremy.” I admitted.

”My brother? Why?” Elena asked, snuggling up closer to my chest.

”He was training me in some weapons. But apparently I’m some kind of prodigy. I have super-fast reflexes. I can even catch crossbow bolts and stuff.” I said proudly. Elena went very still.

”How do you know you can catch bolts?” Elena asked, deathly calm. Oh, shit. I’d broken my promise to Jeremy in like, five minutes! 

“Well, um, it’s possible that Jeremy fired a crossbow at me.” I admitted. Elena stared at me, open-mouthed.

“I am going to go murder my little brother, if you don’t mind postponing this Elena smirked. I laughed as she kissed me.

”Not at all.” I said. Elena stood up from my bed and pulled on, to my surprise, my T-shirt. She pulled on her pants, which looked new. They probably were, to fit her new size after the transformation. I felt oddly possessive of her seeing her in my T-shirt, and I was positive that Elena liked the feel of wearing something that belonged to me. She headed out of the house, and I lay staring at the ceiling, chuckling to myself. 


	7. Mystic Falls High

I woke up to find Elena’s head on my chest, and my arms were wrapped around her. 

I blinked and heard that Elena’s phone was going off. She stirred and blinked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

”Hey, Noah.” she said, and kissed me lightly. I smiled warmly at her. 

She got out of bed, and I smiled as she sashayed her naked hips, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her.

She went into my closet and came back out wearing one of my T-shirts. Her braless tits bounced around as she walked, and I stared at her reverently. 

“Like what you see?” Elena teased. I nodded eagerly. Elena sat on the bed, and leaned down to kiss me. My hands reached up to cup her cheeks as her hands did the same thing. I pulled Elena into bed and now she was laying atop me as we were making out. 

“I love you so much, baby.” Elena gasped before our lips mashed together again.

”I love you, too.” I said, moving my hands from her cheeks to her hips, and Elena gave them a seductive wiggle, which felt nice against my rock hard cock. 

“As nice as this is, Noah, you need to get ready for school.” Elena murmured. 

“Damn.” I sighed. 

Elena climbed off of me, offering me a hand. I took it and Elena helped me out of bed. She gave me a quick kiss, and left me to get ready. 

———

I came down stairs to find Elena had put on some booty shorts. She looked so, so sexy, wearing just my T-shirt and some booty shorts. My T-shirt was way too small for Elena, so it looked like more of a crop top, showing off her smooth, flat stomach.

It strained over her magnificent mammaries, and I gave her a loving kiss when I entered the kitchen. 

Stefanie came down not a minute later, wearing a pink tank top and jeans. 

“Hey, Mom.” Stefanie greeted Elena, then she paused.

”Are you wearing Noah’s T-shirt?” Stefanie blinked.

”Yes, I am.” Elena smiled fondly at me. 

“Weird.” Stefanie shook her head and headed into the living room. 

Elena ran a hand through my hair, and I pulled her hips towards mine. Elena gave me a huge smile, and a light kiss on the lips. 

———

I got out of my car and glanced at Stefanie.

We had only three school days left until summer break began, and everyone was excited. 

I noticed Stefanie kept looking at me whenever she thought I wasn’t looking. 

“Stef!” a voice called. I turned to see May and June Young waving at my foster sister. 

May and June were the twin daughters of Elena’s friend, April Young. The twins were identical, each of them sporting C cups, which looked very large on their slender frames. Stefanie hurried off to join them, and I walked into the school.

”Hey, Noah!” a voice said. I turned to see my cousin, Allison Argent, coming towards me. My father and her father were brothers, making us, well, cousins. The Argents had been just as devastated over my father’s death. Allison’s father had offered to take me in, but Mom’s instructions were clear: I go to live with Elena and Damon. 

Allison was beautiful, with curly brown hair and a fit body. She wasn’t particularly busty, but I probably should stop admiring my cousin’s assets.

”Hey, Allie.” I smiled, and she hugged me. I hugged her back, and then she stepped back and we walked and talked on our way to History. 

“So, did you do the homework?” Allison asked me. 

“No, I completely forgot.” I shook my head. I did have an excuse, I felt like, as I was busy learning to become a vampire hunter, as well as having sex with Elena. Soooo...

“You gotta try, harder, cuz.” Allison laughed. 

“I know, I know.” I sighed. 

We walked into History class and I saw the beautiful woman sitting on the desk, flipping through a binder. She looked up at us and smiled.

”Hey, Noah. Allison.” she nodded.

”Hey, Aunt Bonnie.” I smiled. Bonnie wasn’t technically my aunt, but she was my mother’s best friend. Well, one of them, along with Aunt Caroline. 

Aunt Bonnie was beautiful, with dark skin, ample breasts, and shapely curves. I took my seat at the front of the class, and Allison plopped down on my right. I looked up to see Dana, a cheerleader who Stefanie was sometimes hanging out with, but who was in my grade, came in and plopped down on my left.

Dana Lilien was strikingly pretty, with shoulder length blond curls, and enchanting blue eyes. She was dating some dick, but flirted with me constantly. I didn’t mind the attention, not one bit. She had a slim physique, toned from lots of exercises, and nice breasts. B cups, I’d wager. 

“Hi, Noah.” she wiggled her fingers at me.

”Hey, Dana.” I nodded to her.

Other students started to show up, and conversation filled the mostly quiet room. Everyone took their seats, and Aunt Bonnie held up her hands.

”Quiet!” she shouted. 

The class quieted down.

”Now, the Battle of Willow Creek happened at the end of the American Civil War...” Aunt Bonnie began the lesson. 


End file.
